Twas the… General Christmas Period
by LittleLokiWarrior
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot describing Loki and Tony's first Christmas together, describing different moments over the festive period.


**Hi! Okay, firstly, I'd like you to bear in mind that it's currently half past one in the morning, and I just finished writing this. So, if it makes no sense, please forgive me. This is just a fluffy one-shot, because hey, it's Christmas morning (just). So, Merry Christmas, and I hope you like it! *I only own the plot***

* * *

Tony was buzzing. It was his first Christmas with family, or at least the strange and dysfunctional Avengers family. Also, it was his first Christmas with Loki, which was it's own kind of awesome. They'd gotten together after it came to light that Loki had been brainwashed for the whole attack on Earth. Since then he'd been staying with the Avengers and now everyone saw him as part of the team.

Tony had optimistically hung mistletoe in every doorway and was eagerly explaining the tradition to Loki.

"I do not understand..." Loki looked at Tony like he was a madman as the inventor hung yet another Iron Man bauble on the tree.

"It's just a tradition. People have always done it." Steve explained, taking the Iron Man bauble off of the tree and replacing it with a more traditional gold one.

"And the best thing is that people just have to deal with it!" Loki chucked at Tony's enthusiasm and pulled him closer, giving him a light kiss.

"Ew! Not when I'm in the room!" Clint said as he walked into the penthouse, carrying yet more decorations.

"Aw, come on Barton, it's Christmas!" Tony smirked, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist for good measure.

* * *

"COME LOKI, WE SHALL DRINK AND BE MERRY!" Thor boomed, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders. Loki gives Tony a look that pleads 'Help me!' at which Tony laughs and shakes his head from his seat in front of the Christmas movie they were watching. But Loki's puppy dog eyes always beat him. He gets up and walks over to where the brothers stand.

"Sorry Thor, no can do. I have to educate Loki on cheesy Christmas movies." Loki nods at this and removes Thor's arm from around his shoulders.

"Ah, alright." Thor says, but he doesn't stay looking dejected for long. "I shall visit Lady Jane instead!" he beams.

"Tell her she's more than welcome here, and Darcy and Selvig if they want to join us." Steve says, ever the polite host.

"Yeah, yeah Steve, feel free to just invite people into my house." Tony jibes, but Steve just smiles innocently.

"I shall inform them!" Thor smiles as he leaves. There is a clap of thunder outside as he takes off.

Tony pulls Loki over to the sofa he'd been sprawled over, letting the god put his head in his lap, carding fingers through his hair. They spent more time looking into each other's eyes than they did watching the movie.

* * *

"IT'S SNOWING!" Tony shouted. Bruce jumped, and started breathing deeply to calm himself, Natasha woke from her doze, pulling a knife from god knows where, and Loki just smiled, his eyes lighting up as they always do when Tony enters the room.

"It's been snowing for hours, darling." he chuckled.

"Yeah, well I just got up. I didn't appreciate the empty bed, by the way." Tony pouted, sitting in Loki's lap. Loki laughed, placing his hands on Tony's waist.

"Okay. I'm leaving." Clint said, rising abruptly. Tony leant in and kissed Loki passionately, failing to hear Clint's protests as he got lost in the kiss as he always did with his god.

"We're going for a walk." Tony muttered when their lips parted.

"Are we now?" Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, come on!" Tony grinned as he pulled Loki up.

They strolled through Central Park, arm in arm, after finally managing to get through all of the mistletoe-adorned doorways. Loki smiled as a group of children ran past them, laughing and shouting. Tony leant up and kissed his lover's cheek, internally melting at how cute he could be. Loki smiled softly and leant down to kiss his mortal, promptly managing to slip and fall back into the snow, pulling Tony down with him.

"Well isn't this all wonderfully cliché." Tony smirked. Loki opened his mouth to answer, but stopped with a look of horror as watched the skin of his hand turn blue.

"I-I-I... how... I don't-" he stuttered before tears started streaming from his eyes.

"Hey. Hey. Shh now, come on." Tony pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

"You know you're always beautiful to me." he says seriously, and Loki manages to smile through the tears.

"I love you." he breathes, his eyes widening as he realises what he just admitted. Tony looks shocked.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I just- nobody has ever said that to me before and- and-" Tony cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you too." he grins, and Loki's eyes light up.

* * *

Later, when they're lying in bed, Tony can tell Loki is still upset about his appearance slip. He pulls the god even closer, tangling their legs together and lacing their fingers, just holding him.

"You know what'll make you feel better?" he asks quietly.

"Hm?" Loki nuzzles into Tony's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Pranking Steve."

Loki laughs in surprise, but still allows Tony to drag him to the lounge where Steve's decorations and perfectly adorned tree twinkle with tiny lights.

"I think we should personalise it, don't you?" Tony asks with a smirk.

"Oh most definitely." Loki grins back, and proceeds to whisk around the room casting spells tinting everything green, red and gold as Tony hangs the Iron Man baubles on the tree in place of Steve's gold ones.

"Perfect." Loki smiles when they're done.

"I know I am." Tony laughs, and Loki rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

The next morning, Steve wakes in good spirits, ready to make this the best Christmas day ever. His smile falters when he enters the lounge.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

Loki tightens his hold on Tony with a chuckle.

"You can't murder us Steve: it's Christmas!" Tony shouts back, and the couple dissolve in (very manly) giggles.

* * *

Loki sighs happily. It had been a wonderful day. Everyone was contented, full of Steve's delicious Christmas cooking and happy to have people to celebrate the holiday with. The Avengers are currently discussing (arguing over) what the best Christmas film is, but Loki stays removed from the conversation, instead standing by the tree, watching the lights twinkle. A smile spreads over his face as Tony wraps his arms around his waist from behind, resting his head between the god's shoulder blades.

"Hello." Loki says quietly.

"Hey." he feels Tony smile.

"Are you alright back there?" Loki smiles softly at Tony's antics.

"Uh-huh, but- Oh."

"What?"

"There's still a present under the tree."

"Is there? I do not see-" Tony ducks under the tree, grabbing a small box.

"This anyone's?" he calls to the room at large, but Loki recognises the look on his face. This is something he's planned.

"No? Well then, I guess it must be for you." he smiles softly at Loki, and drops onto one knee. Pepper and Jane gasp, Thor looks confused and Natasha collects her money from Clint and Bruce.

Loki just looks down at Tony, utterly bemused.

"I never in my wildest dreams imagined that I'd ever be with you. But it's been the best thing to ever happen to me. You bring out the best in me, and every time I'm near you, I remember just how much you mean to me." he blurts the words out nervously and opens the box to reveal a simple golden band, which has a single emerald embedded in it.

"So, Lokes." Loki smiles at the pet name. He'd glare at anyone else who used it.

"Will you marry me?"

Loki stumbles back in shock, his eyes widening. He stares at Tony for a moment before the most wonderful smile decorates his features.

"I... I... Yes! Yes!" he cries, all of his normal cool composure gone. Tony jumps up and flings his arms around the god, pulling him down for a kiss.

Happy tears fall from Loki's eyes as Tony slips the ring onto his finger.

He has finally found his true home.

* * *

**I hope weren't rubbish. Sorry if they were. I need to sleep now, so MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**~ LittleLokiWarrior**


End file.
